One of the more popular exercise devices in widespread use today is a seated or recumbent stepper which provides aerobic exercise as well as development of the leg muscles. Such device combines the comfort and support of a seated or reclined exercise position with a striding type of exercise such as provided by conventional upright machines known to simulate stair climbing.
One of the concerns of steppers relates to the application of resistance and its role in maintaining a smooth, rhythmic motion through the course of an exercise session. Some steppers provide non-uniform or variable resistance because of the use of chains, cables and springs which do not provide solid linkages. The variable or jerking motions that sometimes occur can cause potential injury to exercisers. The maintaining of proper resistance in steppers is also a problem because of the arcuate or curved path of their exercise movements which can vary the mechanical lever created between the exerciser and the stepper. Such variation in lever position will change the amount of force exerted upon a stepper linkage and thus the resistance experienced by the exerciser. Some steppers seek to avoid the undesirable jerking sensation by implying a rack and pinion system. However, the use of a rack and pinion can create frictional forces that undesirably reduce the efficiency of the steppers and can cause significant wear of some stepper components. A further drawback is the large number and complex arrangement of parts which leads to higher costs of production and possible future maintenance requirements. It is also important to prevent any momentum or inertia generated by the stepper resistance arrangement from being transferred back to the exerciser after the stepping movement is terminated so as to avoid potential injury to the exerciser.
Accordingly, it is desirable to offer a differently styled seated stepper which overcomes the problems set forth above, and relies on a unique system of components interconnected in a particular relationship so as to provide a comfortable lower body exercise machine that operates in a smooth, controllable and synchronized manner.